


It Starts Like This

by writingdeluerann



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Mark Lee (NCT), implied Suh Youngho | Johnny/Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdeluerann/pseuds/writingdeluerann
Summary: Mark and Jaehyun are friends with benefits who eventually fall together.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 236





	It Starts Like This

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, but checked for grammar. all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy.

It starts like this.

Mark doesn’t become honest with himself and his attraction to guys until he goes to college.

Growing up in a religious home, in a religious town with equally as religious friends made it hard for him to accept his sexuality let alone act on it. The extent of his exploration into his own sexuality while back home had been watching gay porn on the incognito window of his cell phone, _with headphones in,_ at 2 am when he knew no one had a chance of hearing the muffled moans and the sound of his fist against his lotion coated dick.

It had been a sad existence, _let’s be honest,_ so sad that when it came to college he knew he’d be taking a one way ticket to the furthest corner of the universe. A college where he wouldn’t have to worry about wanking at 2 am while his mother and father slept in the room next door to his. Thus, he ends up at a university so far away he doesn’t have to worry about anyone from his hometown knowing the preacher’s son loves getting his dick sucked in-between English 101 and Intro to Philosophy by resident college socialite Jung Jaehyun. Mark had only been at college for two weeks when he lost his virginity to a senior frat. He refuses to remember his name since the guy had cared more about getting off than Mark’s orgasm.

Which is why Mark knows he should have turned around and walked right back out of his apartment the moment he takes out his headphones to hear the high-pitched moans coming out of Doyoung’s room. _I’m not a creeper okay._ But the moment he hears a gruff, “You want me to go deeper?” He knows he’s frozen. Mark knows he doesn’t have the will power to even attempt to turn around and leave because in the next moment there is a pause followed by a soft almost growl of Doyoung whispering, “Words” followed by the softest, “harder please” Mark has ever heard.

Mark’s entire response shakes him to his core because outside of his fingers every once, in a while, Mark hasn’t bottomed for anyone since the day he lost his virginity two years ago. It hadn’t crossed his mind much if he’s honest with himself. Because if anything growing up with internalized homophobia did, was cement the inability to miss something you’d never really had in the first place, which is what made this whole thing with Doyoung even more bizarre.

Mark knows he wants to be where this girl is in every fiber of his being. Mark knows every time he hears the hard and continuous _thump thump thump_ of Doyoung’s headboard hitting the wall that this girl is getting exactly what she’d asked for and more. _What Mark wants._ Mark doesn’t care about the slur of moans she’s letting out, because over the high-pitched squeals leaving her lips are these deep groans spilling from Doyoung’s mouth that make Mark’s dick grow beneath his sweats. _That_ is the final straw that makes Mark leave because secretly getting off to your roommate having sex _would_ make Mark a creeper, and the longer he stands there, the easier it gets to inch his hand closer to the hard length straining in his boxers. So, with the slap of the headboard against the wall echoing around him, Mark walks out of his and Doyoung’s shared apartment and walks the 10 minutes it takes to get back to Neo Studios.

#

“I thought you’d already went home.”

Jaehyun’s smooth voice greets Mark as he slips his bookbag off his shoulders and throws it against the grey couch against the wall. He slips into the second black swivel chair next to the older boy, legs wide, as he tilts his head back and runs his hands over his face.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Mark mumbles against his palms.

“Mhmm,” Jaehyun nods noticing the dick print in Mark’s sweats and then turns back to start working on the track he’d been tweaking when Mark walked in. “Taeyong left not long after you. He’d gotten a text from Johnny so it’s safe to say we won’t see either of them again for the rest of the night.”

Mark grunts and a few minutes later finally lets his palms slip from his face. He freezes as he sees Jaehyun facing him once again with an unreadable expression across his face.

“Wha…what is it?” Mark laughs nervously.

“Nothing,” Jaehyun shrugs his shoulders. He glances down at Mark’s dick and then back up to his eyes. “I was just finishing up what me and Tae were doing before I left.”

“Okay?” Mark says as he adjusts his sweats without even realizing he’s doing the action.

“You can come with me if you want?”

And that’s how Mark finds himself fucking into Jaehyun’s tight hole so hard there is a pool of precum collecting on the sheet underneath him.

“Knew something had you wound up.” Jaehyun stutters out as Mark picks Jaehyun’s hip up and pulls his ass closer to him. Mark grinds into every forward thrust until the only words leaving Jaehyun’s lips is incoherent mumbling.

“Wanna say that again?” Mark smirks and smacks Jaehyun’s ass cheek.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes and uses what little energy he still has to throw up his middle finger. Then promptly pushes back his ass into Mark’s waiting thrust because, at this point, he’s way past the banter stage of this.

Mark and Jaehyun have done this so many times Mark _knows_ what to do to have Jaehyun screaming Mark’s name into the air. In fact, he’s one of the only people who get to see Jaehyun like this, _vulnerable and docile._ It’s in complete contrast to the _dominate and cool_ person Jaehyun presents to the world. It’s the main reason why they’d both started messing around in the first place. They’d seen something in each other, _a kindred spirit._ They understood each other in a way no one else ever had. It was easy for them to come together like this and for them to shed their vulnerabilities. _Well, Jaehyun did at least._ Mark used to think he had also, but as he looks down at Jaehyun’s ass bouncing on his cock unabashedly he knows he hasn’t.

Mark had never allowed himself to think about how it’d feel to have a cock between his cheeks pounding at the sensitive bundle of nerves he currently kept hitting inside Jaehyun. The part of him he’d never let go of from back home tells him it’s too feminine _(too gay)_ to let another man have that part of you. He’d believed it too _albeit subconsciously_ and had been letting it control his life. But as he looks down at Jaehyun fucking himself on Mark’s cock until he’s cumming hard underneath him, Mark thinks maybe what he’d believed for so long was wrong. Maybe he can allow himself the freedom to want this. Not just once, but all the time.

#

It takes about a minute for Jaehyun to come down from his post orgasm high to realize Mark is still hard in front of him.

Jaehyun sits up on his elbows and looks down at Mark’s dick with a frown on lips. “You didn’t cum.”

Mark sighs slumping into himself and shakes his head. Jaehyun scoots closer and rubs Mark’s shoulder as Mark let’s out labored breaths.

“It’s not your fault. I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

“You know whatever it is you can tell me. You know if anyone will understand I’ll understand.”

Mark nods but doesn’t speak words for a long time. His dick goes soft in the time it takes for him to finally get up the courage to speak to the older boy in front of him.

“Hyung,” Mark whispers and Jaehyun looks up into his eyes.

“Hm?”

“I want to know how it feels,” Mark begins. He flexes his hand willing for his nervousness to go away and continues. “I want to know how it feels to have you inside me.”

Jaehyun looks frozen for a single moment until he smiles and then tells Mark to lay back.

“Is this what was bothering you?”

“Sort of,” Mark shrugs. Jaehyun grabs the lube from where it’d gotten tangled in his sheets and then hovers over Mark. “I walked in on Doyoung fucking some girl and couldn’t stop thinking about it. It’s why I came back to the studio.”

Jaehyun opens the lube and begins to pour some over his fingers. “And were you jealous of Doyoung or the girl?”

Mark pulls his legs close to his chest like he’s seen Jaehyun do a million times and swallows the lump in his throat. “The girl.”

Jaehyun leans down and gently kisses Mark’s soft thighs. “You can let them down for now. I’ve got to open you up first.”

A blush forms on Marks cheeks and he looks away embarrassed, but Jaehyun leans forward and catches his chin before it can fully turn.

“I want you to relax.”

Jaehyun flashes a dimpled smile at Mark and moves to pull away, but Mark stops him from moving, legs deciding to wrap around Jaehyun’s back on their own accord. They pull him in until Mark can feel Jaehyun’s swelling dick between his ass cheeks. Mark doesn’t want him to move. He wants to savor this moment of newfound pleasure he’d never allowed himself to receive. He’d never felt the little butterflies in his stomach, not since that day two years ago, before everything else had gone to shit. Not to say sex with Jaehyun had never been good, but it’d been just _sex._ Mark realized he was never emotionally invested. He was unaware of the way he’d been holding himself _and Jaehyun_ back this whole time.

_Jaehyun._

He’d given himself to Mark every time Mark had asked, even while allowing Mark to treat him as little more than a doormat to lay his problems. His _Hyung,_ who Mark can’t believe it’d taken him this long to see, might want more from him than the little Mark had been giving him.

Mark looks into Jaehyun’s careful gaze and licks his lips intentionally because he knows how he looks when he does it. Jaehyun’s gaze follows the movement and the most subtle grind of his hips pushes his hardening dick further between Mark’s ass cheeks and that does it. Mark pulls Jaehyun down on top of him and captures Jaehyun’s lips between his own. A pool of tension giving way to an ocean of clarity. The electricity that had been silently sending sparks between them since they’d first hooked up felt like a live wire sending pleasure jolts through Mark’s body. Jaehyun leaned further down into the kiss grinding his hips in the process, which pulled a strangled moan from between Mark’s lips.

“Hyung,” Mark breathed heavily as he pulled away.

Jaehyun looked down at him with his big doe eyes and a small layer of sweat starting to form on his chest. “I’m gonna take care of you.”

Jaehyun left one last peck on Mark’s lips and then began to move down until his head was between Mark’s waiting thighs. “Let me take care of you, Markie.”

“Bro,” Mark threw his arm over his face embarrassed. “Don’t say th—”

Jaehyun lifted Mark’s hard dick from off his stomach and slipped it into his mouth silencing Mark before he could let the embarrassment really set in. Jaehyun hollowed out his cheeks taking Mark as far down as his throat would allow and then swallowed.

“Fuck.” Mark whispered looking down at Jaehyun. Sparks went up his body, his stomach muscles tightened, and he fucked up into Jaehyun’s mouth before he could stop himself.

Jaehyun didn’t mind. He saw this as encouragement. It’d been a few weeks since Mark had last let him suck his dick. He’d been foaming at the mouth to be able to do it again, so he was determined to make this the best one yet.

Jaehyun raised off Mark’s cock until just the head was left and gently sucked like he had all the time in the world. He alternated between sucking the head and swirling his tongue along the slit as he looked up through his lashes at Mark, whose hands fisted in the sheets, and whose head was thrown back in ecstasy.

 _Beautiful,_ Jaehyun thought as he stared at Mark for a few moments before he found the lube again. He pulled it close to him and rose off Mark’s cock and moved down the shaft and sucked at Mark’s balls that were already starting to swell.

“Hyung,” Mark moaned and Jaehyun pulled away to lay a kiss once again on his thigh.

“Raise your legs for me.”

Mark looked down and bit his lip, but still pulled his legs to his chest without hesitation. Jaehyun went back to sucking Mark’s balls but soon moved further down until he’d parted Mark’s ass cheeks and licked at Mark’s puckered pink hole.

“Oh my god…” Mark fisted his hands further into the sheets of the bed as sparks of pleasure moved up his body every time Jaehyun pressed his tongue against his sensitive hole. He wanted to push his head further into his ass but didn’t know how Jaehyun would take it, so he gripped the sheets tighter instead.

Mark’s breathing became labored as Jaehyun got caught up in eating his ass that saliva now dripped down his chin. Every time Jaehyun pushed his tongue past the ring of muscles and into his soft cavern of nerves, Mark bit his lips. He held in all the moans he could _until_ Jaehyun moved his left hand back around Mark’s cock and began to jerk him off in time with each thrust of his tongue.

It was Mark’s undoing because without warning a loud moan pushed its way past Mark’s lips. He laid his hands flat against the covers as he alternated between thrusting up into Jaehyun’s fist and pushing back against his waiting tongue. _It was a lot_ and Mark knew he wouldn’t be able to take much longer but was too lost in the pleasure to voice any coherent thought. Jaehyun looked up at Mark for a second and enjoyed the way he’d finally let himself go after all these years. Then he used his left hand to open the cap of lube and let it drip onto his fingers.

Giving himself over to the pleasure was something Jaehyun knew Mark fought for years, and if hearing Doyoung fucking some random in their apartment is what pushed him over the edge, Jaehyun wished it happened sooner. Though it was okay because Jaehyun knew Mark needed time, and he’d told himself he’d give it to him no matter how long it took.

“Hyung,” Mark moaned suddenly. “If you…if you don’t stop, I’m going to cum.”

“It’s okay baby.” Jaehyun said softly and kissed one of Mark’s ass cheeks. “Just hold on a bit longer for hyung please.”

Jaehyun dove back into Mark’s ass and picked up the pace with the hand still jerking Mark’s dick. He pushed his tongue into Mark’s hole just a few times more. Then he rubbed the lube between his fingers to heat it up a bit and began to coat Mark’s hole with it.

“Jae,” Mark mumbled instantly noticing the change.

“Relax for me baby.” Jaehyun looked up into Mark’s eyes and smiled. “Let me take care of you.”

Mark nodded his head and laid it down against the bed. He pushed his hole out, willing it to relax as Jaehyun began massaging the lube into him before deciding to pour more of the liquid straight between Mark’s cheeks.

“It’s fuckin cold.”

Jaehyun laughed, but otherwise said nothing as he concentrated on keeping up a steady rhythm with his left hand and massaging the lube into Mark’s hole with the other. Jaehyun did this until he could see Mark physically relax and then used the moment to push a finger into his hole.

“Fuck.” Mark moaned.

Jaehyun pulled Mark’s dick back into his mouth and began to suck it in earnest as he fingered Mark for a few moments with one finger before slipping in another. Jaehyun began to scissor his fingers and move them deeper in and out of Mark's hole. Jaehyun searched for Mark's sensitive bundle of nerves until he found it, and Mark bucked into his mouth as Jaehyun’s fingers began to massage over his prostate over and over again.

“Don’t stop,” Mark moaned pushing back against Jaehyun’s fingers. “Please don’t stop.

Jaehyun increased his speed. He massaged over Mark's prostate relentlessly until he pulled out and added another finger along the first two.

“I’m so full.” Mark moaned grinding his hips in small circles. He tried to push his cock into Jaehyun’s wet mouth and push his ass back onto his fingers.

Jaehyun slowed his thrust down and allowed Mark’s hole to get used to the size of his fingers. Then he began his fast pace once he felt Mark relax. He knew Mark was close because his balls were tight, and his dick was hard inside his mouth, so Jaehyun decided to give him a little push. Jaehyun fucked his fingers against Mark’s prostate at a hard rhythm and sank on his dick. When Mark’s cock reached the back of his throat, he swallowed. Jaehyun continued this combo for only a minute before Mark was spilling into his waiting mouth. Jaehyun swallowed what he could of Mark’s cum and then let the rest fall onto his chest. Mark continued to push his ass back onto Jaehyun’s fingers that were slowly retreating and being replaced by his hard cock.

“Keep relaxing for me baby.”

Mark nodded as he came down from his orgasm and pushed his ass out. He helped it receive the intrusion that was much larger than what Jaehyun’s three fingers had been. It felt great this time since Jaehyun had prepped him well, but the sensation was still foreign to him.

“Let me get used to you before you move.”

Mark looked into Jaehyun’s eyes as he formed a slightly strained smile and smirked.

“Of course, baby.”

“Can I kiss you again?”

Jaehyun relaxed as he leaned down into Mark and kissed him once again. This kiss was similar and altogether different than the kiss shared earlier. That kiss had been innocent and sweet, while this one was heated and rough. Mark wrapped his hands around Jaehyun's neck and slipped his fingers through his hair. Mark held onto the strands tight. He pulled slightly and caused Jaehyun to grind his hips inside him grazing his prostate in the process.

“Fuck,” Mark moaned out. He looked up into Jaehyun eyes and held him even tighter. “Is this how it feels for you every time?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun nodded. He moved his hips again producing another moan from Mark. “Every time.”

Mark lifted his legs and circled them around Jaehyun’s hips locking him in place. He stared up into Jaehyun’s eyes and let out a nervous breath. “You should have been my first.”

Jaehyun froze letting the gravity of the words sink into him. They were everything he’d ever wanted to hear and everything he’d convinced himself Mark would never say. He’d resigned himself to whatever Mark could give him regardless of what Taeyong, his best friend and confidant, had to say about it. But hearing these words now relaxed something deep inside Jaehyun until he felt lighter than he had in years. He knew Mark had been holding back, but he hadn’t realized he’d been doing the same with his feeling until now. So, looking down into Mark’s sparkling eyes with all of his emotions laid bare he decided it’d be only right if he did the same.

“It’s okay.” Jaehyun began and laid a peck on Mark’s lips. “I’ll be your only instead if you’ll have me?”

“Yeah,” Mark nodded, “Of course.”

And just like that things slotted into place like the final puzzle piece being placed into its correct slot. Mark and Jaehyun began to move with each other as if they were one. Mark’s hold cushioned Jaehyun dick as he fucked into him hard and deep like it was molded specifically for his cock.

Mark moaned loudly now as he hugged Jaehyun closer racking his nails down his back. Jaehyun kept a steady rhythm. Slower than the one with his fingers, but still made sure to hit Mark’s prostate with every move of his hips because he didn’t want to miss a single thing. He didn’t want to miss the sweat coating Mark’s body or the way his abs were flexing so much that he’s sure they were going to be sore tomorrow. He didn’t want to miss the way Mark bit his lips anytime he wanted to moan out and how Jaehyun had to thrust harder to force it out of him. Most of all, he didn’t want to miss how Mark finally allowed Jaehyun to see him vulnerable in a way he’d allowed Mark to see countless other times. Jaehyun wanted to remember every aspect of this moment, because to him, _this_ was Mark’s first.

“Faster,” Mark moaned out suddenly catching Jaehyun’s attention. “I’m not going to break I promise. I can take it.”

Jaehyun responded by pulling Mark forward and pushing his legs further toward his chest until they were beside his ears. Then Jaehyun grabbed the lube he’d discarded and dripped more onto his dick still inside Mark’s hole and pick up the pace. Jaehyun thrusted into Mark’s hole fast and hard until a continuous clack of his bed frame could be heard against the wall.

A mantra of _please_ began leaving Mark’s lips over and over as Jaehyun fucked into his sensitive bundle of nerves without restraint. Mark’s cock had grown between them and Mark moved to grab it before Jaehyun let out a growl and he stopped, looking up into Jaehyun eyes instead.

“You’re going to cum on my cock and nothing else.”

“Fuck,” Mark moaned and laid his head back giving himself over to the pleasure the way Jaehyun had done when he’d fucked him. He became hyperaware of every movement Jaehyun made from the way he gripped his waist down to the slide of Jaehyun’s dick inside him until his body was like a bow so tight any minute he was bound to pop.

“I’m close,” Mark moaned as he watched his dick twitch.

Jaehyun continued to push deep into him and made sure to grind into his prostate instead of simply tapping it. The effect was instant, and he could tell the moment right before Mark began to cum because he’d bit his lip so hard Jaehyun knew once he removed his teeth, there would be blood there. His dick twitched so hard that when the stripes of white cum began coming out of it, some hit Mark in the face before finally dribbling on his chest. It was the single most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and with Mark’s ass holding him impossibly tight, he was right behind him. He thrust hard into Mark twice before pulling out and jerking himself off until his cum was joining Mark’s like a masterpiece on his chest.

Jaehyun jerked as the last drops of his cum slid down his dick and onto his fingers. He grimaced already feeling gross and moved off the bed to grab a wet cloth while Mark laughed in the background. When he walked back into his bedroom Mark was still laid out naked across the sheets a huge smile on his face that made Jaehyun’s dimply smile pop out.

“What is it?”

Mark shook his head moved to the edge of the bed. “Nothing just happy.”

“I’m glad.” Jaehyun walked between Mark’s splayed legs and began to wipe the cum off him until he was clean. “I don’t think I’ve seen you this happy since I’ve known you.”

Mark scratched the back of his neck while Jaehyun cleaned the cum off his chest. “Sorry about that I just…”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Jaehyun stared at Mark as he dropped the cloth to the floor. “Not for what we just did. I know you feel bad because of how long it took you but that’s not something you have to apologize for. You do things at your own time. When your ready.”

“But that’s the thing Jae I could have been ready sooner if I hadn’t been so selfish. Like dude I’ve been an asshole. The way I used you the past two years isn’t okay even if you were okay with it.”

“I was never okay with it.” Jaehyun admitted as he walked away to turn on music. Frank Ocean played softly in the background as he sat down beside Mark on the bed and took his hand lacing their fingers together. “I just knew you had your reasons and that you were dealing with stuff so I told myself I would wait for you to figure them out because if I was going through the same thing then I’d want someone to wait for me too.”

Mark stay silent marinating on Jaehyun’s words as the older boy turned off the lights and got under his covers. Mark followed and laid his head down on Jaehyun’s chest and slung his arm over his stomach. He traced small circles into Jaehyun’s chest until his breathing had evened out and he thought Jaehyun was sleep.

“Jae?”

“Hmm?”

“I meant what I said earlier…about us. I want to try it…being a real couple.”

“I know.”

Jaehyun smiled and kissed the top of Mark’s head. He pulled Mark close as they both finally closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
